The prior art wave generator has some disadvantages which will be described herein. The water channels of the flow-steady base must be aligned to the slots of the flow-collecting mask so that water can flow out. However no positioning structure is formed so that water flows through the flow-steady base and flow-collecting mask are hindered by the blocks at the flow-steady base. Thus, the density of water flowing out from the faucet is not so high as expected. Therefore, in assembly, the worker must take time to align the flow-steady base and flow-collecting mask. This will induce low yield ratio and high cost.